For the Greater Good
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: So who were the people that died for the Greater Good? How did the they die? Who are they thinking about now? What did the lose? And did they mind dying?...Story about everyone who died for the Greater Good. Starting with Ariana and ending with Voldemort.
1. The First: Ariana Dumbledore

**So here I am, writing another Harry Potter story. No main pairing which is a bit weird for me. But here goes, For the Greater Good.**

**Chapters are likely to be short so if you like long chapter stories then this really isn't the story for you. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

My name is Ariana Dumbledore.

I had two brothers, Albus and Aberforth. My parents were Kendra and Percival. My home was in Godric's hollow. I was only very young when I died and it wasn't my brothers' fault.

Those boys who attacked me didn't mean any harm. I don't blame them for anything although they did ruin most of my life. I am very sorry that my father went to Azkaban for hurting them and I wish he had never done it but I can't change that.

Aberforth was always my favourite. He could calm me down when no one else could. I loved Albus too of course but he was always pre-occupied, doing something else. I don't blame him either, who would want to look after their mad sister? He was just doing it for the Greater Good.

And there it is; the Greater Good. These words have such an effect on the world that we know. I don't mind dying, most people are better off without me. But I was first. It was me.

I was the first person to die for the Greater Good.

**Author's note: yeah, sorry about how short this is. I promise the next chapters won't be as short. I think it is only because we don't know much about Ariana. Don't worry; the next chapters will be longer. I am only doing main characters so I won't be doing ones that are only mentioned in passing like many of Voldemort's victims. I will try and put them in order of death. **

**Thanks for reading; I promise this story will get better. Please review, for the Greater Good :)**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	2. One of a number: James Potter

**Next chapter up! Wow, exciting!**

**Now I think that the next person is James but I could be wrong. If you think someone important died before him then please let me know and I'll add them in later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

My name is James Potter.

I am so in love with my wife, Lily Evans (now Potter). I have been since before I was 15. I hope she doesn't have to join me here.

You see, tonight Voldemort came to our house in Godric's Hollow. I have no idea why he wants to kill us, he just did (I guess he succeeded in a third of us at least). Dumbledore doesn't seem to be able to explain enough. I guess I'll never know now.

We, Lily and I, have a son called Harry. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me (as well as Lily). Yes, even better than playing Quidditch. He is only one and I hope his life isn't cut short because of Voldemort. That would be worse than me dying.

Dying isn't so bad. Not when you did it for a reason. Not when you died to save the ones you loved the most. I love Lily and Harry with all my heart and it would break me if they died. I died for the Greater Good. So Lily and Harry could still live.

I'm an optimist so I don't think that Harry will die. Maybe he will, I hope not. I can't stand not knowing. But that's the thing about the Greater Good isn't it? You did something for the Greater Good but because you died you can never be sure that it actually did any good.

It doesn't matter though. The Greater Good doesn't matter that much. I did it for Lily and Harry. Wormtail's betrayal seems like nothing. I'm sure he had a reason too. I'm sure he did it for his Greater Good. Who am I kidding? Get him good Padfoot, I know you will. Don't you dare stop him Moony! That betraying rat deserves everything he gets.

In the end, I was the one of thousands. I wasn't special. I was just one of an ever expanding number. I was still one though. I was still one of them.

I was still one of the people to die for the Greater Good.

**Author's note: So what did you think of this one? Reviews are always appreciated. **

**It is longer than the last one (well that wasn't hard) so I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. **

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	3. The one who died for her son: Lily Evans

**Sorry that you guys had to wait a couple of days for this update.**

**Rhiannon da crazygirl (thanks for the review BTW) pointed out that I didn't do Regulus Black so I am going to do him after Lily. I would do him now but you can't have Regulus between James and Lily. James and Lily just go together (poor Snape) so here I go with Lily Evans (Potter).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

My name is Lily Potter (well until recently it was Lily Evans).

My husband James Potter just died. Voldemort killed him. It would have killed me if you know, I wasn't already dead.

My baby Harry hopefully isn't dead yet. Why would Voldemort even want to kill him? What did Harry ever do to him? Was it more the point that he exists? That is such a horrible excuse. I told James off for using that one against Severus.

My darling baby, my husband, all gone. I would do anything to save them. Anything. I would die for them. In fact, I did.

There are a million things I wished I could have done before my death. Made up with Petunia and Severus for a start. I miss them so much. But I would trade them to see my son grow up any day. I will never know Harry, even if he is still alive. Why is live so cruel? Why do we all have to die? What is it that makes us? Why does anyone have to die? Even if it's for the Greater Good.

There it is; the greater good. The thing that is greater and more good than anything in the world, yet it is also the least extraordinary and the least good thing in the world. Its funny how those things happen, isn't it?

What I wouldn't give to see Harry again. I'll see James when I go on but I might not see Harry ever again. He might die right this minute. He might suffer great hardship even if he is still alive. Poor Harry, I'd do anything for you. I gave up my life for you but it still doesn't seem like enough. Please survive Harry. I'd never live (figure of speech) with myself if you didn't and it was all my fault.

Well actually it's Peter's fault. Oh what I would do to that rat if I were alive! Oh Sirius and Remus better get him! I usually don't approve of violence but in these circumstances, since he gave my live, and more importantly James and Harry's lives to Voldemort. I wish him death. Nothing more or less. He doesn't deserve to live the weasel. Oh that would have been a good animagus form for him!

Oh Harry, James, I am so sorry.

For the Greater Good sounds noble. It really isn't. I didn't die for the greater good. I died for my dead husband and my barely alive son. But I suppose that is the greater good isn't it? For Harry's life I gave mine. A fine price to pay and worth it.

It wasn't like I was extraordinary or anything. I was just following. Following my husband to death for the Greater Good. For the Greater Good and for Harry. Many people died for the Greater Good.

I was the one that died for my son.

**Author's note: What do you guys think? I'm not too sure. My writing isn't very good for this story. Hopefully it will get better when I get to characters I know more about. Lily I did know a bit about so that was good.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who has.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	4. Making the DarkLord mortal:Regulus Black

**Sorry about the wait. I have been spending my time reading some really good fan-fics rather than writing them but never fear! I am back. This time I am doing Regulus Black. He was supposed to be before James but I kind of forgot (than****ks Rhiannon da crazygirl) so he is here now!**

**I will try and update quicker next time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

My name is Regulus Arcturus Black.

My family is the Black family, you must have heard of them. They are one of the largest pureblood families there is! Although now I think about it, I think it's just Sirius left with the last name (with me being dead and all). So that means the name is going to be extinct in the male line if he doesn't marry and have kids. Our cousins are all girls and are all married (Narcissa and Andromeda both have a child each), they are Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda (married to Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange and Ted Tonks) so they don't have the name 'Black' anymore.

Well Andromeda might have kept her name, I wouldn't know since no one in our family has spoken to her since she got engaged to Ted Tonks (he's a muggleborn you see). But I wouldn't count on it! Why would you want to keep the name of the family that disowned you for following your heart? I reckon Sirius will change his name if he gets married (I know that's not the way it usually works but Sirius hates our family and what they believe in, I thought I didn't but I was wrong). This will mean the end of the Blacks for good.

I wonder who will end up with Kreacher once everyone's gone. I suppose it will depend on whoever dies last. If it's Mum or Dad then Bella or Cissy will get him. I don't really like that thought since they will probably give him up for services to the Dark Lord. Which is exactly what I was trying to avoid. If it's Sirius on the other hand he will probably give Kreacher to his child if he has one. Or one of his mates. I think his best friend's wife is pregnant. He'll probably be the godfather to that child so I'll imagine his godson will get him. I hope he's nice to Kreacher. Kreacher really is good once you get to know him.

It's part of the reason I died. I'm not going to make another creature die for me! That is just sick and cruel, and the Dark Lord did it. That was the final straw for me. I couldn't follow someone who treats house elves and other creatures like dirt. That would only mean he would treat humans like dirt if he took over. Hopefully Kreacher was able to destroy his horcrux and then the Dark Lord will be mortal again. It'll still take an enormously powerful wizard to stop him. Maybe Dumbledore will do it? He did defeat Grindelward after all.

Well I died hoping that I helped someone defeat Voldemort. For the Greater Good. I'm not even sure if my plan would have worked, who knows if Kreacher will be able to destroy it? I'm sure he will. The elf has never failed me yet. He is truly a remarkable creature (no pun intended).

Even if I died and it didn't help I still died for what's right. I would rather die for what's right and let it not help anyone, than stay alive and help wrong when I know I could have done something to stop it. I probably should have told someone about the horcrux. Oh well. I'm sure it's not that big of a deal.

Voldemort will be mortal when he finally meets his match.

And that's a great enough good for me.

I died to make Voldemort mortal once more. I died for the Greater Good.

**Author's note: Hopefully this long chapter (well long for this story, siriusly (lol Sirius joke) not that long for regular stories) makes up for the wait from the last chapter to this one. I liked this chapter. I think it has been my favourite (both to read and write). I can only imagine things will get better and better as things go on because I will know more and more about each character. Can't wait to do Voldemort, Fred, Remus, Tonks and Sirius (but they are awhile away).**

**Did you know this is the only Voldemort and Ariana story? I checked and I felt so special. Lol.**

**Please review. **

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	5. A Hufflepuff: Cedric Diggory

**I'm not going to do Quirrell (even though he is technically the next to die) because he didn't die 'For the greater good' he died for Voldemort. There is NOTHING good about him (well I'm still doing a chapter on him but you know what I mean). So not doing Quirrell the next person would have to be Cedric (yeah I know I skipped at bit). Because I'm not doing that old man Frank or Bertha Jorkins because they aren't main enough and they didn't really die for the greater good. Cedric didn't really either in a personal way but for all intents and purposes he did, because he died it meant that Harry could live. **

**So here is Cedric Diggory!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

My name is Cedric Diggory.

It's quite sad that I had to die so young. I didn't even get to finish the Triwizard Tournament, let alone my education Hogwarts. My parents are going to be distraught. I really hope Harry makes it out of this. He's not that bad, that Potter. I can totally tell he likes Cho though, that kind of sucks but I hope they get together since I know it'll make them both happy, and I'm out of the way so it can't hurt me. I don't want them to get upset or anything. That would make death worse.

So yeah, I hope Harry makes it out of this. I didn't even know where we were though so I have no idea HOW Harry can make it out. It sucks enough, you know, having to die, but not knowing where you are really just is the icing on the cake. Plus I don't even know who killed me. What kind of way is that to die? Who would want to die without knowing who it is? I hope Potter gets him good, whoever he is. I know he can do it; he's pretty intelligent and brave for a 4th year. I don't think I was that good at 4th year. Heck, I am only just as good as him this year! We are tied in the number of points for crying out loud. Well actually, if Potter gets out of this then I reckon we both won AND he's still alive so he wins really. Forgot that, even if he says I win, he still wins because I'm the one that's dead.

I suppose, when you think about it. I died for the Greater Good. That's pretty cool. I would rather I died than Potter anyway. Who would wish the death of their friend (I suppose we are kind of friends now, not close ones mind you) when they could die instead? I hope whoever killed me doesn't kill anyone else. Like I said before, I hope Harry makes it out of this.

When it comes down to it, I wasn't really special in dying for the Greater Good. Many people have done it. I'm a Hufflepuff though! Not many of them are as brave as those Gryffindor heroes or those smart Ravenclaws. For all the Hufflepuffs out there that died for the Greater Good, well I can be one of them.

I'm a Hufflepuff that died for the Greater Good.

**Author's note: Yeah, not my best chapter. I was rambling a bit. I don't really get Cedric's character. I never liked him much after the movie. He was ok in the books but I didn't like the movie version of him (and that's not just because Robert Pattinson plays him, I just didn't like the script of the character) so I can't really think like him.**

**Sorry if my writing wasn't that good.**

**Please review! Thanks to those who have!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	6. To protect the Prophecy: Broderick Bode

**I know Bode doesn't have a big part in any of the books at all but I think his death is very significant because he was one of the people that the Death put the imperius curse on him to try and get the prophecy. So here he is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

My name is Broderick Bode.

I was an unspeakable. 'Was' being the word since I'm dead. He-who-must-not-be-named must be back. Why else would anyone what the prophecy at the end of row 97? I don't know the exact contents of the prophecy but I can imagine (well I have an educational guess) that it has something to do with defeating Harry Potter.

Harry Potter is 15, it is quite comical to think he needs 'defeating'. Mind you he is the Boy-who-lived and the one that made He-who-must-not-be-named disappear.

Potter is the one, I'm sure of it. That's why Malfoy put the imperius curse on me. They thought, the arrogant fools that they are, that I could lift the prophecy from the shelves. They are deluded. Only those to which the prophecy is made about can lift it from their shelves.

I died because I knew that I couldn't take the prophecy without something horrible happening. That's why I ended up in St Mungo's. I am positive that in a month or so I would have been almost cured which would mean I could tell the Ministry what was happening. But then I got the Devil Snare. Ingenious plan those Death Eaters had.

Other then dying because I had to. I also died for the greater good. I would rather die knowing that I stopped he-who-must-not-be-named from having the prophecy than live where I knew he got it. I died trying to stop him from getting it. I died trying to stop him. I died so He-who-must-not-be-named wouldn't get the prophecy.

I died trying to protect the prophecy. I died for the Greater Good.

**Author's note: Not to fond of this chapter either. Although I thought it was ok considering Bode only says a couple of lines in the whole series and is only mentioned twice after that. I think he is more important than the other people I decided not to do because he has something to do with the prophecy. That's just my opinion. **

**Next is Sirius Black but if you can remember anyone else important before him then please tell me in a review because I want to make sure I get everyone.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	7. What a good friend would do:Sirius Black

**Some of you may find this chapter 'siriusly' annoying and I'm sorry about it but I totally love the serious/Sirius jokes so therefore when Sirius dies he is going to joke a bit. Could you imagine it any other way? Well Fred's will hopefully funnier. **

**Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

My name is Sirius Black.

I was the last of the Black family (thank goodness, I hated the lot of them) until I died. Siriusly! Haha I loved those serious/Sirius jokes. Prongs and Mooney didn't seem to though. Yeah, and I thought they had a sense of humour! I can never imagine why they would find them annoying. Let's be sirius here (haha there's another one) they weren't that bad. Or as annoying as James constantly going 'Oi Evans! Wanna go on a date with me?" See? I'm being realistic and siriusly funny.

The problem is that most of my humour went when Lily and James died. They were my best mates. They meant the world to me (well them and Remus, Peter too until he betrayed them, I never managed to get that rat, Mooney better do it!) and my life was miserable without them. Ain't that the truth, I spent basically the whole time they were dead in Azkaban. Who would want that? Yeah well since you guys probably haven't experienced it, let me tell you: YOU REALLY DON'T! I had to spend 12 years with the ruddy Dementors. It was hell.

This was all until I broke out to commit the crime I was imprisoned for. I never got to do that either. Stupid Harry and his noble streak. Mooney and me were all up for killing the rat after what he did to our friends but Harry had to be just like his father and stop us. It especially stinks since Wormtail got away.

Sometimes I wish Harry wasn't so like James. Other than that incident with Wormtail, he tried to save my life when it wasn't in danger. Don't think I'm being horrible here. I honestly don't mind dying; it's just the fact that my godson is going to go through all sorts of pain because he will think it was him that brought about my death. He really should think like that because it was that cow Bellatrix who made me die.

And anyway, this was the way I wanted to die. I didn't want to die in bed of some illness or anything. I wanted to die in battle, trying to protect someone I loved. And that's exactly what I did. I died for Harry, he needed to live and my time was up. That is all there is too it. Siriusly. That's all it is.

Dumbledore would probably call it 'the Greater Good' or something. But that's not what I did. I didn't die so other people would have a better life or anything. I died for Harry because he didn't deserve to die at such a young age. I'm proud to die for him but this Greater Good nonsense is rubbish. That's not why I died.

Dying for the Greater Good is dying where you could have lived but you choose not too because something else was more important. I didn't choose to die, I would rather be alive, I just choose to die instead of Harry. That's not heroic. That's just what any good friend would do.

I did what any good friend would do. I suppose that is the Greater Good.

**Author's note: note overly pleased with this but I don't think it's my worst work. Please review so I know your feelings on it! Can't wait to hear from you! Siriusly! (Sorry that just cracks me up every time).**

**Next is Dumbledore. Please tell me if I have missed anyone. It will probably take awhile for the next one to come because Dumbledore is such an important person. And he is the centre of the Greater Good really.**

**Until next time:**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	8. One of the main causes: Albus Dumbledore

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I just finished my other fan-fiction I was working on so now I can pay more attention to this one! YAY!**

**So this is Albus Dumbledore. Sorry it probably won't be very good since I'm not that great and Dumbledore is an extremely complex character.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

I was going to die anyway. And one life already sentenced to death is worth a seventh of Voldemort's soul and making sure a poor boy doesn't have to commit a murder which would tear him apart. It was worth it.

Harry's task ahead will be tough. There is no doubt about that, but I know he will stand strong. I got the time to get to know him didn't I? I made sure I knew his weaknesses (and he has very few) and I accounted for them. Mr Weasley and Miss Granger will surely help him; they are the best friends anyone could wish for.

I do wish Severus all the best. Especially as the people on his side will surely hate him. It's going to be a tough journey for him and I hope he makes it out ok. I have a horrible feeling he might not though. He did love Lily Evans and I'm sure he'll keep doing it for her, not himself. Severus will do it for the one woman he ever loved, Lily Evans.

So realistically I don't mind dying. The only reason I would want to stay alive would be to protect the ones I loved. But sadly most of the ones I loved are already dead, or as good as. Ariana, Mother, Father and Aberforth. Well realistically Aberforth isn't dead, but not speaking is the same difference don't you think? I died for the Greater Good.

Oh, the Greater Good. The force behind most deaths, the force that lead Grindelward to power. The force that drove me to two months of insanity where I lost the only two family members left to me. I can honestly say I hate the Greater Good. Everything about it. Maybe without it, Ariana would still be alive. And if she was I would make sure I took care of her well, not like last time.

The Greater Good is really some type of magic. Neither that good, nor that bad. It simply rests in the middle, where no one can determine one side from the other.

I hated the Greater Good; I was one of the main causes of it. I died for the Greater Good.

**Author's note: Someone else could have probably done a much better job than me on this one. It wasn't very good but as I said before, Dumbledore is a VERY hard character to do. But I'm not going to make excuse. I just didn't think I wrote that well. **

**Oh well, I'll do better next time with Mad-Eye. I would do Hedwig but she can't speak so I'm not going to. **

**If you can think of anyone before Mad-Eye then please tell me.**

**Please review. I want to know where you think I went wrong. Thanks.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	9. No big deal: Alastor MadEye Moody

**So onto chapter 9! Mad-Eye Moody! **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

My name is Alastor Moody.

Sometimes I'm referred to as Mad-Eye Moody because of my mix-matched eyes. I don't mind, the reason they are different was because of fighting the Death Eater scum! Same with my leg, and the chunk from my nose. The reason I was still alive until now was helped by my motto "CONSTANT VIGALIANCE!" and the fact I only drunk from a hipflask. You never know when the Death Eaters might want to try and poison you. I'm not taking any chances, especially after that scum looked me in a trunk for 9 months.

CONSTANT VIGALANCE, that's what you need to remember. And elementary wand-safety, no one bothers about it anymore, you could lose a buttock! But that's right, CONSTANT VIGALANCE! I hope Potter remembers that when he's off wherever he's off. Wished I could have said good luck to the lad.

I would have if bloody Mundungus hadn't scampered. And now I'm dead. Not really fair. Oh what I would do to that low-life if I saw him now! He wouldn't be in one piece that's for sure. But I must control my temper. There's no use crying about it now.

The Greater Good. I don't really know much about it. I suppose it's a good thing to have died for and I suppose I did. I knew Voldemort would come after me but still I did not budge. Saving someone I suppose. No big deal though, it's not like I had the choice. It's not like I could have just left the boy with only Hagrid. It wouldn't have worked. Not that I don't trust Hagrid it's just that Hagrid and Potter don't have much chance against a bunch of death eaters. The seven Potters was the only way to go. Mundungus came up with it, about the only useful thing he's done in his life.

Ah well. I suppose I died for the Greater Good. No big deal really. I'd already lost an eye, a leg ad a chunk of my nose, there wasn't much left to lose.

My death was no big deal really. I died for the Greater Good.

**Author's Note: I quite like this chapter. Not as much as my Regulus one but I think it's pretty good. What do you guys think? I would love your opinions so just shoot me a review! Thanks heaps to everyone who has reviewed. You guys rock.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	10. To protect their family: Ted Tonks

**Next is Ted Tonks! Are you excited? Well this chapter will most likely be very short since we never really knew much about Ted. Except that Teddy Lupin was named after him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

My name is Ted Tonks.

My wife is Andromeda Black (now Tonks) people say she looks a lot like her sister Bellatrix Lestrange but I disagree. Bellatrix has this evil twisted face and Dromeda's is very kind and smiles all the time. I also have a daughter Nymphadora, who doesn't like being called Nymphadora. Most people call her Tonks after our surname or Dora. Well she's not a Tonks anymore since she married Remus. Now she's a Lupin.

It's a bit weird your only daughter being married to a werewolf. But Remus is a good guy and I couldn't wish for anyone who loves Dora more. And it was Dora that pushed for the relationship, not him. Remus told Dora he was too old, poor and dangerous for her so he obviously cared about her. She wanted him and I'm glad that she's happy.

Dora is pregnant as well. That's probably one of my regrets of dying. Not being able to see my grandchild. I just wish I was there to see him, even if it's just for a little while. My other regret is not being able to say goodbye to Dromeda, Dora or Remus. They're the only family I had and I miss them already.

I died for the Greater Good. I didn't hand myself into the Death Eaters. I stayed on the run so when there was a fight for freedom I would be there. I would rather I die than some other fit young fellow. I've had a good life. I met the love of my life, married her, had a daughter, saw my daughter get married, almost had a grandchild. So really, I had a good life and I couldn't ask for more.

The Greater Good is excepting you'll die in someone's place. I went on the run so Dromeda or Dora wouldn't die trying to prevent the Ministry from taking me to Azkaban. It was worth it and I hope they're ok.

I died to protect my family. I died for the Greater Good.

**Author's note: sorry about the wait and about the short chapter. There isn't really much to say about Ted. I think he's a really good guy though and it's a shame he died.**

**Please review. Next is Dobby. **

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	11. I is dying for Harry Potter: Dobby

**Onto Dobby. Sorry about the wait between chapters. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

My name is Dobby sir, Dobby the house elf.

Dobby is a free elf. Dobby got freed by the noble, the brave, the courageous, the good Harry Potter. Dobby always knew of Harry Potter's greatness but after Dobby knew him Dobby knew that he is also kind and caring. Yes, Dobby thinks very highly of Harry Potter, friend of the house elves.

Dobby does not regret going back to his old masters house. It did scare Dobby a bit but I is a determined house elf and I tells myself I would save Harry Potter and Harry Potter's friends. Because Dobby is a free elf and Dobby has no master I is helping Harry Potter because Harry Potter set Dobby free and Dobby is very grateful.

Dobby is loving being a free elf but Dobby is not minding dying because I is dying for the Greater Good. I is dying for Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the greatest wizard Dobby is ever meeting and I is not even having to punish myself for saying it. As I has been saying before, Dobby is a free elf and Dobby is having no master to be told to do extra punishments.

I is happy dying for the Greater Good because I is realising that I is helping Harry Potter. And Harry Potter is the one who is setting Dobby free and I is very happy as a free elf so it is no trouble to be dying for Harry Potter.

Yes, I is dying for the Greater Good, Harry Potter and freedom to all house elves who wants it sir.

Dobby is dying for Harry Potter and for freedom to all house elves. Dobby is dying for the Greater Good.

**Author's note: So what did you guys think? Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I'm in the middle of writing my other story 'In a Bit of a Pickle' and that is taking longer so I kind of neglect this story which is a bummer. But I will try and update this and another chapter tonight.**

**PLEASE review THIS chapter. I love Dobby and was very upset when he died (not as sad as at Fred's though but I love the twins) and I love this chapter. There were so many grammatical errors because of how Dobby is talking, it kind of sucked. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	12. Lived For the GG:Gellert Grindelward

**Hey guys! I am SO uber sorry for the long update. A few days ago I had this chapter up and ready and I was about to save it when the computer I was using died on me! IT DIED! As in it is completely kaputt and is NOT able to be repaired. So this should have been out a few days ago and I am so sorry for keeping you waiting for a couple of weeks (that wasn't the computers fault sorry). **

**Thanks ****Princess of blah blah blah**** for reminding me I hadn't done Grindelward (in my defence he dies TWO PAGES before Dobby so I wasn't that far out). Thanks to all my other reviewers too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

My name is Gellert Grindelward.

I've done quite a few terrible things in my life. Countless murders, tortures, and families torn apart. My only defence? The Greater Good.

The force behind many people's (including my) actions. The force that led me to power without a conscience thought, the force that was the Greatest Good of all.

Before Albus defeated me I never really thought much about my actions. Not enough to see the wrongs I was committing. After my time in Nurmengard I thought about it a bit more. I did wrong, I'll admit that, but my goal was still as strong as ever. The Greater Good lives on. And really, that's all I wanted. To preserve the Greater Good, to make it stay alive even after people like Albus and me are gone (because I know there will be many).

Maybe I shouldn't have gone about the Greater Good with the method's I used. But I did and they were effective. I wouldn't take it back. Not in a million years. Without the Greater Good I wouldn't be anywhere! I'm down in the history books and I live on even after my death.

Voldemort won't win. He doesn't understand anything. Love (which I do understand), the Greater Good, no, he knows nothing. He'll meet his match. Mark my words.

The Greater Good. The thing that drove my life. The thing that drove my death too.

I lived for the Greater Good, that must mean I die for the Greater Good too.

**Author's note: Okay, so it's not one of my best but Grindelward is a VERY hard character to do because he is rarely talked about and you never really know much about him as a person. It's better than my original version so that's something I guess.**

**I will try and be quicker this time. Fred's next I think. Please remind me if I'm wrong (it's likely).**

**Thank you so much if you are still reading this even though I kept you waiting for a couple of weeks! Virtual hugs! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**Thanks again!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	13. The end of Gred and Forge: Fred Weasley

**So sorry guys for not updating. I've been lacking the drive to finish this story but I'm GOING to finish it! Starting now! It's the school holidays at the moment so I have a lot more time on my hands!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did this chapter wouldn't be necessary.**

My name is Fred Weasley.

Yeah, Fred Weasley. Hold your applause please! Yes I know I am Fred Weasley and that me and my twin owned the most successful prank shop in all of Great Brittan. But please dear people, hold your applause.

Bad thing is we had to shut it down because of the war. It's a shame really. There were so many amazing products I wanted to make before, you know, I kicked the bucket. Ah well! My best mate/twin ever will have to do it by himself. I don't really like the sound of that to be honest. We were supposed to die together. We said so when we were little. I imagined us getting old together and causing trouble for years more to come. Ah well. Thinks happen. Life gives you lemons and there is no use crying about it.

Mum, this will kill her. That's the problem with dying. It's just really a selfish thing to do. And I don't even get to find out who wins the war! I mean COME ON! That's so stupid! I wanted to know! Bloody hell that's annoying. Well I suppose someone will tell me once I go on. It'll be great. I wonder what On is like? Hm I hope there will be pranks to be pulled. Too bad I don't have my partner in crime.

I wish I could just speak to him, George, just one last time. Just to tell him not to beat himself up about my death and to live life to the fullest because you never know when it'll get ripped away from you. I'd like to end on a happier note. A joke perhaps. But there really isn't a joke for death.

What about if I talk about the Greater Good? Well I really don't want to. Not really sure what it is. I suppose it's dying to help someone. I hope my death helps Harry defeat Voldemort, I hope it helps give Ron the courage to ask Hermione out, I hope it helps Percy reconnect with the family, I hope it helps Dad find something out about Muggle Funerals, I hope it helps Charlie with some dragon thing, I hope it helps Bill and Phlegm have cute little mischief making babies, I hope it helps Ginny Bat Bogey Hex Harry for leaving her and I hope if helps George with finding himself and some hot girl for him of course. I'll be watching from on of course. Even if they don't let me, I've never been much for rules in case you hadn't noticed.

So now it's the end of Fred and George, of Gred and Forge. Now it's just George, Gred. I'll miss him so much.

The end of Gred and Forge, for the Greater Good. It must work out eventually. Right?

**Author's note: What did you think of this chapter? I thought it was an ok chapter. Not as bad as most of them. Definitely not the best (my best ones I think were Dobby and Regulus) but I hope you enjoyed it anyhow!**

**Sorry again for not updating in almost two months. I'll try and get another chapter out tomorrow. It shall be Remus, followed by Tonks. After that I'm going to do Colin Creevy. Then Bellatrix Lestrange and lastly Voldemort. So that's only 5 more chapters! My goal is to get them out before the end of the year. Wish me luck.**

**Oh and please review! Thanks heaps to everyone who has!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	14. For Teddy: Remus Lupin

**Bet you're surprised about my quick update! Don't worry, I would be too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

My name is Remus Lupin.

Werewolf. Married to Nymphadora Tonks. Father of Teddy Remus Lupin. Best friend of Sirius Black and James Potter, they were morons. Siriusly (that one was for you Padfoot. I'm actually ashamed of using it).

Dora, I really did love her. And now we're fighting in some battle and I'm not sure she'll make it out alive. Oh please, let her make it out alive. Who will look after Teddy if we're both gone? Andromeda might need some help. I'm sure Harry will, if he doesn't die too. If everyone doesn't die.

Poor Teddy, he has to grow up without a father. And possibly without a mother too. I didn't want to die. A year ago if you asked me if I minded dying I would have said I didn't if it was for a good cause. But now...well now that I've got (well had) Dora and Teddy I don't want to let them go for anything. Not even the Greater Good.

Well maybe I do. If I can die and it gives little Teddy a better place to live in then I'm happy. If Teddy can live a normal life, without the threat of Voldemort, then I'm happy. I'm sorry I'll never know him, I'm sorry he'll never know me. But he'll understand why I died. I did it for him. To make his world a better place. To make him have a better life. It's the Greater Good.

Well, I don't suppose there is much left for me to say. I've never been much of a talker- I've always had James and Sirius to do all the talking for me. So I'll just go now. I'll just go on.

But it's for Teddy. To make Teddy's world a better place, for the Greater Good.

**Author's note: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't really see Remus rambling on and on. He's a short and sweet kind of guy when it comes to words. I love him. He is the sweetest and I'm quite annoyed that he died. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. **

**Please review. Thanks to those who already have!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	15. The clumsiest: Nymphadora Tonks

**Hope you guys are enjoying the faster updates. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

My name is Nymphadora Tonks.

Scratch that.

My name is Nymphadora Lupin.

Forgot I was married for a second. But don't you dare call me Nymphadora! What kind of mother calls their only daughter Nymphadora? Well mine obviously. It's Tonks. Or Dora. Mad-Eye always called me Nymphadora. It annoyed me so much. But then he died. He shouldn't have. But he did have a long life.

I wish my life was longer. I'll never see Teddy again! Teddy, my baby boy! I'll never see him grow up, go to Hogwarts, find love, get married and have children of his own. Poor Teddy. I'm going to miss him so much.

And Remus. Why did you have to die? I suppose in some ways I'm happy I died. I just want to be with you. Forever. Just you. Well you and Teddy. We should all be alive. Thank goodness we got to spend time together before we were gone. It would have been mortifying if we hadn't. Imagine dying but never spending time with the people you love? Well I'm sure it's happened to many people. So I'm one of the lucky ones.

I'm dying to make Teddy's world a better place. Yes, that's what I'm doing. Would you call that the Greater Good? I think I would. Mind you, I've never been the smartest person. That's what I need Remus for. To help me with these kind of things. Just to let you know, I'm not stupid. Remus is just better at these kinds of things. I'm more of a hands on person rather than a theory person, but even with that I'm always the clumsiest! You know, I'm probably the clumsiest person to die for the Greater Good.

So this is for Teddy. I'm the clumsiest person to die for the Greater Good. And I hope he's proud of that.

**Author's note: I'm not sure about this one either. It's not as good as Remus' or Fred's in my opinion. But I don't think it's bad. What about you? I definitely think she's the clumsiest person to die for the Greater Good. She's just FABULOUS!**

**Thanks so much for your reviews (I'm surprised you're still reading but thanks heaps, don't stop)!**

**Next is Colin Creevy. Followed by Bellatrix and then Voldemort! Only 3 to go!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	16. For the other Gryffindors: Colin Creevy

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

My name is Colin Creevy.

You know, I'm not even of age and I died. How annoying is that? I never got my apparition license, I never finished Hogwarts, and I never even finished my Harry Potter appreciation scrapbook! It's just ridiculous! I needed to finish that! I was going to give it to my dad as a present; he's a milkman you know!

But hey! I fought in the war even though I wasn't supposed to. I think that's pretty cool. And brave. Well, I am a Gryffindor after all. Dennis tried to sneak back as well but he was caught. I wasn't. Well I'm actually glad Dennis did get caught. He might have died as well! And then who would keep running the Harry Potter fan club? Ginny quit in 4th year when she started going out with Michael Corner so obviously she can't take over. She has missed 2 years of important Harry Potter fan club stuff.

What is the Greater Good anyway? I just saw it in a Rita Skeeter book about Dumbledore. Sounds stupid if you ask me. But I actually kind of want to know what it is. I suppose it's dying to help someone. Well I died to help Harry win the war. Does that mean I died for the Greater Good? Well realistically, I suppose all the Gryffindors in this war die for the Greater Good. We're all brave after all. And we all want to help.

So for the other Gryffindors out there, I died for the Greater Good.

**Author's note: Poor Colin, I was so annoyed that he died. There was no real point to it in my opinion! He was just there! But I like Colin, he's awesome. And he did die for the Greater Good in my opinion! Poor thing, he didn't get to finish his Harry Potter appreciation scrapbook! Tehe I loved that part of this chapter. Anyway, what did you think?**

**Please review! Thanks to everyone who has!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	17. For the Dark Lord: Bellatrix Lestrange

**I'm going on holiday in a day so I have to finish this story because I won't be back until the New Year and I promised I'd finish before then! So after this there is only one more. Please tell me if I've forgotten anyone but I don't think I have.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

My name is Bellatrix Lestrange.

Molly Weasley just murdered me! In front of the Dark Lord. That is just despicable. Being killed by a blood traitor in front of the Greatest Wizard of all time. And now the Dark Lord has lost me, his most faithful servant. How will he survive?!

Well he is the greatest wizard of all time. He's already killed the Boy Who Lived. There is really no stopping my Lord from conquering the Wizarding World. Yes, and he'll remember me. He'll remember how I alone helped him rise to power in the first place and how I remained faithful for all those years in Azkaban. How I helped him again this time and fought for him. For my Lord. For the Dark Lord.

The Greater Good? No that wasn't me. I died for the Dark Lord. There is no use for me to live if I am a loser. That blood traitor who breeds like a pig finished me and that is my punishment for not being strong enough for the Dark Lord. But I'd die a thousand deaths for the Dark Lord. Even by blood traitors, or even worse, mudbloods. I died for the Dark Lord. Because he is what the world needs. He is the Greatest Wizard of all time.

I died for the Dark Lord. I died for his Greater Good.

**Author's note: This was difficult to write. I hate Bellatrix so much that I don't want to write like her. I hope I conveyed her twisted obsessed with Voldemort and how she basically lives to serve him, twisted creep. **

**Only one more chapter! Please review! Voldemort left! In some ways he's the one I'm most looking forward too. I'll hopefully have it up today. Or tomorrow at the latest.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	18. Tom Riddle Died for Good

**Wow last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Lord Voldemort.

Well I suppose I started out as Tom Marvolo Riddle. But I changed that as soon as I realised who my filthy muggle father was. I dropped his name forever. This formed a name that I knew wizards would one day fear to speak as I was the Greatest Wizard in the world.

You-know-who, He-who-must-not-be-named, and the Dark Lord. Almost no one is brave enough to say Lord Voldemort. Except that Potter kid and a few Order of the Phoenix members. But they were finished. Until Potter turned up, discovered my secret and ending up defeating me.

I still blame it on luck. Potter is not extraordinary. As far as I was aware, it was Dumbledore who discovered my secret and he was the one that told Potter. Potter's mother died to save him; he wouldn't have survived if he hadn't been for his mother. That was the first time. The second time he wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for Dumbledore. The third time it was luck that I didn't know about the twin cores and that I was mistaken in letting him fight. The fourth time, Dumbledore was there again. The fifth time, there was a protective spell in the way that I couldn't get through. Potter didn't make that spell, the Order of the Phoenix did. And this very last time, well all my Horcruxes were gone. And he was a weak boy who had just over powered an even weaker one so somehow he had the power of the Elder Wand. It's nothing extraordinary really.

If it had been a fair match then I'm sure I would have won. I'm positive. Potter lives and I've died because of my mistakes, accidents and other people doing his work for him. I would have beaten the Chosen One if it had been a fair duel. But that's not the way Potter plays.

But now I'm gone. I have no idea where. I have no regrets. I'm angry I'm dead. One of my Death Eaters should have run forward and taken the curse for me those ungrateful servants.

I'm actually surprised none of Potter's friends ran forward. He was supposed to be loved by many but none of them seemed to love him enough to try and stop him from dying.

My downfall has Dumbledore written all over it. It wasn't Potter. It was never Potter. Never.

What is the Greater Good anyway? Sounds like something Dumbledore would say. Just like love conquers all. Dumbledore always was an old fool.

I tried to live for my Greater Good. I must have died for the Greater Good too.

_Voldemort didn't die for the Greater Good. Tom Riddle died for Good._

**Author's note: Wow it's all over! I can't believe it! This has taken awhile. Thanks so much for all your reviews and reads! I really liked this chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who got this far especially since I didn't update at one time for 2 months or so. So I'd like to thank everyone.**

**Especially those who reviewed: ****Rhiannon da crazygirl, GossipGirlHere, grangergal101, fluffypinkcardigan, georgievixen, McFressie, Princess of blah blah blah, cyn23, merlin101, David Fishwick, Paprika Smile, Eclectic Me, Kitty Bridgeta, D4ncingD4wn, JoJosoup and dreamcatcher96****. If I forgot someone I'm so incredibly sorry, but I appreciate your reviews as well. **

**Thank you so much everyone! If you read, reviewed, alerted, favourited my story a HUGE thanks to you! And if you favourited or alerted me as an author then a MASSIVE thanks to you to!**

**Massive hugs to everyone for getting this far. I appreciate it SO MUCH!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
